


RIP Harry Potter

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Children, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione visits Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	RIP Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Rip" and fanfic100 prompt "Yellow"

The peaceful calm of the sunny afternoon was broken when a loud crack sounded. A young brunette appeared on the pathway, a bouquet of pale yellow roses in her hand. Hermione carefully opened the iron gate and entered the yard.

She followed the path past old, worn-down stones, until she found the farthest section. Hermione left the path and padded across the newly grown grass until she reached the site she was looking for. Laying down the flowers, she knelt before the newest marker in the graveyard.

"Hello Harry," she said softly. She went on to tell him how everyone was doing and what they were making of their lives. She spoke of their son and his first word, 'ma' and everything else she could think of.

Hours later Hermione felt her wand vibrate and she jumped to her feet. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Molly's taking care of Ethen for me and I promised to be back by six." Hermione brushed her fingers against her lips and then against the headstone. "I'll come back again, Harry. I love you." She turned around and, without looking back, hurried to the cemetery's entrance, then apparated away.


End file.
